DesireClan
by SunsetCat
Summary: Sweetkit has been exposed to mating since she was 1 moon old and she likes it. But sometimes, what comes with pleasure is also dangerous.
1. Allegiances

**This is about a kit called Sweetkit, who loves in DesireClan. A clan that revolves around mating. If you want to submit a cat use the form on my profile.**

Allegiances:

DesireClan:

Leader: PaleStar - A small pale grey She-Cat with the tightest core known throughout the clan.

Deputy: Rockthrust - A large Black tom with black eyes and a large cock. Known for his ability to make She-Cats pass out.

Apprentice: Corepaw.

Medicine Cat: Wetdick - A gay ginger Tom with a small dick. Has no personality whatsoever.

App: Rosepaw

Warriors:

Asstail - A cowardly white Tom that is mostly raped by Rockthrust.

Cherryhole - A small and extremely cute tortoiseshell she-cat. Plays submissive and is very flirty. Most prized She-cat.

Grayleg - A pale ginger Tom who likes to rape she-cats in their sleep

App: Sneezepaw

Wetcore - A yellow She-Cat who is basically attached to her mate Whitefuck.

Whitefuck - A bluey-grey Tom who is basically attached to his mate Wetcore.

App - Cockpaw

Longrape - A grey Tom who loves to rape she-cats in heat.

Sandcore - A yellow She-Cat who loves to grind cores with she-cats.

App - Cumpaw

Cloudfrost( My Oc) - A smoky white and grey She-Cat. Mainly does three-somes.

Ashcock - A black Tom who rapes she-cats and then their kits and then their kits and so on.

App- Honeypaw

Fucktail - A tom with the longest cock in the clan. Likes to fuck kits.

Roseass - A pretty She-cat. Is constantly getting raped.

Poppysex - Wants to have the kits of every Tom in the clan.

Milkyseed - Loves being fucked in the ass.

App - Whorepaw

Hairycock - Loves fucking rabbits.

App - Hillpaw

Liondick - Wants to fuck every she-cat

Apprentices:

Corepaw - A pretty she-cat with potential. Is raped more than most cats.

Rosepaw - Another pretty she-cat. Trys to get Wetdick to mate with her.

Sneezepaw - A clumsy Tom with a big dick that he doesn't know what to do with.

Cockpaw - Despite his name, Cockpaw's dick is basically non-existant.

Cumpaw - A gay she-cat.

Honeypaw - A she-cat who cums at the slightest touch.

Whorepaw - Has already had kits ( they died )

Hillpaw - His cock is as big as Rockthrusts.

Queens:

Pearlwhite - A she-cat who hates sex but has a tight core so is constantly getting raped.

Swallowkit Deerkit Waterkit

Wetpussy - A sexy cat. Wants to have 50 kits.

Sweetkit Hugekit Spermkit

Leopardwater - A she-cat with a very tight core

(Pregnant)

Elders:

Firethrust - a tom who loves raping apprentices

The rest died of over-exertion.


	2. A troubled night

Sweetkit wriggled in her nest. She just couldn't get comfy. The sound of mating echoed around the clearing and haunted her. She buried her head under her moss, her rear end sticking in the air. Something lapped at it.

She squeaked in delight and spun around to face the small Tom, who's impressive kit member was erect, and giggled flirtily. Her brother, forced her to the ground and she lay there , on her back, her pink core already wet.

"Thank you Hugekit; I so need this," she mewed and batted her eyelashes sexily.

Hugekit padded forward and began to lick the fur around her core. Barely touching her hidden prize.

Sweetkit started at him impatiently. "Quit playing Hugekit,"

"First, you need to make me cum," he mewed and batted his member with a soft kitten paw.

Eager to get on with the fun stuff Sweetkit took his impressive kitten length in her mouth and began to swirl it around her tongue.

Gasps escaped Hugekit and he forced his member deeper into Sweetkit's mouth, almost choking her. She licked around the base, while kneading his balls with her paws. Getting quicker, she bobbed her head up and down and kneaded his balls harder and harder.

Beneath her Hugekit was writhing in pleasure, his eyes closed while he was in heaven.

"Stop moving," Sweetkit ordered through a mouth of dick. Her paws and mouth worked hard and soon after she had started Hugekit released his load into her mouth, passing out in the process.

"Hey," she prodded him with his paw, "It's my turn."

But he was firmly asleep. Sweetkit flopped down in depression, rubbing her core.

Suddenly, a thought sparked to her mind.

"Hey Spermkit,", she mewed to her other brother. " Wanna play?"

Spermkit, knowing fully well what 'play' was as he had just watched Sweetkit and Hugekit, shook his head.

"You know I don't like that kinda stuff," he mewed and turned over.

Sweetkit growled in exasperation. Then she had another idea.

Padding outside, she stared around, wide-eyed at the clearing that was full of mating cats. Her mother and father were there, fucking in the corner.

Sweetkit felt her core grow wet at the sight and she looked around, ready to pleasure herself to her hearts content.

Just as she was about to pad over to a secluded bush, she heard a voice growl in her ear.

"You shouldn't be here, little kitty." Sweetkit turned around. A large fox-like cat, with scratched ears and mean yellow eyes was leering down at her. His lopsided jaw dribbling onto her immaculate kit fur.

"Fucktail?" Sweetpaw frowned. "I was j-just going t-to um-"

Fucktail pressed his paw against her mouth, silencing her with a swish of his tail.

Sweetpaw gulped. This tom was well known for having the biggest member in the clan as well as raping kits. She backed away.

"I was hungry." She finished lamely.

The large Tom growled down at her.

"Well, while you're here," he smiled, "We might as well have some fun."

Sweetkit glanced down, his member was fully erect.

"Uh, I...", she began, but Fucktail had grabbed her around her waist and pulled her forward and under his legs. Once under there, he trapped her, pressing her against his member.

Sweetkit swallowed and backed away from his paw, only to be pressed even more against his dick.

Fucktail placed a paw between his legs and reached to grab Sweetkit, who swiped at his paw, but Fucktail just laughed. He began to rub her against his dick, her fur mixing with precum.

"Stop", she mewed, "I'm a kit!"

Fucktail ignored her, lost in his own pleasure. Just as he was about to cum, he inserted a claw between his legs and gently cut Sweetkit across her back. Sweetkit

yelled in pain and began to whimper.

"Stay still, little Kitty," he mewed. Positioning his dick inside the cut, he rubbed his member once and then cummed right into the cut.

In pain and fright, Sweetkit bolted forward, escaping this monster, cum running down her back.

A paw swept her back and Fucktail bore down on her.

"Little Kitty; there's something different about you," he hissed, "I don't normally do that."

Sweetkit stuttered an incomprehensible reply and jumped over his paws, rushing towards the fountain, where cats washed themselves.

Standing there, beneath the dripping water, she stared at Fucktail.

"What a monster! I love mating and a warrior and kit is normal. But raping a kit?"

Her tears mixed with blood and cum as they dripped down her back.

"I can't wait to be an apprentice,"


End file.
